You Can Never Love Too Much
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Arthur's attack, but mostly Molly's thoughts. Doesn't focus on the attack itself, but instead, her finding out, him waking up, and a few shared words. : Fluffy! Totally canon and oneshot. Review please. God bless


A\n: I know, another Arthur attack fic...but its not the whole, medical, attack, eery thing, Its purely Molly\Arthur fluff and suspense, and what happened just before he leaves for guard, a bit during, and after.

Molly grabbed Arthur's shirt front eagerly and he kissed her back with full force; he had to leave for guard soon, but the scene playing out wouldn't even hint to that. After being dressed, his clothes were again, now, wrinkled and crunched as Molly messed with them and he smirked, pulling her away ever so slightly; reluctantly.

"Arthur, I love you." She said quietly, resting her head on his shoulder as they stood together in that sacred, close proximity in the middle of their kitchen. It was 12 A.M on December 18th, and Arthur needed to leave, Molly knew, but she couldn't bring herself to let him go....she'd already delayed him this long, after all.

"Molly," she kissed him again, fingering his tie and bringing her head up to loosen it.

"MollyWobbles, listen, I have to go...i have to. You, stay here, I'll be back before you know it, and I'll meet you at Grimmauld Place, Ok? Don't wait up for me."

"I always wait up for you love, you know that."

"I know but, maybe tonight you can actually sleep love, hmhp?" she smirked.

"Possibly."

"Good. I'll be back soon, love. I miss you already." he replied, grabbing the door handle.

"Miss you too...I love you, Arthur."  
"Love you too, Molly." he whispered into her ear, before kissing her lightly on the lips and chuckling. Molly shut the door as Arthur left, and then walked to the living room, sat in her worn out armchair like always when Arthur was away late, and took up her vigil of waiting for him to walk back through those doors.

Molly didn't know how long she waited that night, and morning, but she did know it was way longer then it should have been. He should've been home hours ago, but then again, if anything had happened..one of the order members would've came to her, or flooed, or owled or-

Just then, Fawkes descended into the Weasley's kitchen and her head and chest began pounding.

"Fawkes." She whispered as she took the note. She read it over, her chest heaving and sobs racking her body.

"Arthur." she managed to whimper through heavy, and many tears.

"No...not him...not Arthur." she tried begging God, but she knew she had to face facts: her husband was dying, and she needed to get to St. Mungos quickly.

When she arrived in the front lobby she was completely dead looking. The witch took one look at her and smiled sadly.

"You must be Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes." she barely whispered.

"Your husband's in ICU...and he's stable. Conscious, even, I think." Molly smiled slightly, daring not believe it.

"Really?" she asked and the witch nodded.

"Follow me."

Molly eagerly followed her down the hall and up the lifts until they came in front of room 507. She took in a deep breath and opened the door to the big room, with one small bed, and red headed, loved, sickly someone was lying in it. Molly smiled slightly again and walked over to his side, holding his hand and kissing it while holding it lightly in hers. She'd never been so gentle with him before.

"Arthur." she asked, holding his hand to her chest and bending over to touch his forehead lightly with the other. Her fingers laced over his forehead, eyes, and chin before she burst into angry tears.

"Arthur, please don't leave me. I need you...I need you, darling." She sobbed again then tried a different approach: talking to him normally, urging him to join the useless conversation.

"Arthur, I made your favorite for dinner...and you never came to eat it....why not?" she asked stubbornly and she opened her eyes wide as he slowly opened his.

"Molly?"  
"Yes love, I'm here."

"Good."

"So why didn't you come for dinner?" she joked and he caught on quick.

"I was...on someone else's plate." Molly let out another sob and draped herself gently over his chest. He brought a painful hand up onto her back to slightly rub it back and forth and she smiled, holding him tighter.

"C'mere, love." he said quietly, patting the bed.

"Come lay with me." He brought up a varicose, pale, and I.V'd hand so she could slide in and then he brought his arm back around her.

"Arthur?"

"Yes love?" he asked quietly, as though his voice could go no higher.

"I don't know what I would ever do without you."

"Likewise, is true."

"I just love you so much....too much."

"Molly, how many times have I told you...you can never love too much. I learned that the second you kissed me after our vows, and each time you had one of my children...because all of those times and more, i realized i was falling more madly and crazily in love with you." Molly nodded, tears in her eyes.

"I feel the same way..so i guess your right, because I'll never be able to put a limit on how much I love you, Arthur."


End file.
